


Display

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: (sort of), Anal tearing, Blood, Cock & Ball Torture, Edging, Forced Nudity, Gore, Guro, Humiliation, M/M, Medieval Torture Devices, Mentions of Furniture Restriction, Mouth trauma, Needles, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Torture, Suspension, rantep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: Nyarlathotep shows off his human plaything to an audience of eldritch beings.





	Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itspixiesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/gifts).



> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo; @itspixiesthings requested Rantep + Public Torture. If you want to request a fic or just chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @laurencrabtree.

Randolph Carter couldn’t quite comprehend how he had gotten here. He remembered everything leading up to now, from being woken up by Nyarlathotep’s hand on his cock to being led down Kadath’s maze of hallways to feeling a growing sense of unease as the Outer God tied him up, but now, as he hung in the open air facing a steadily growing crowd of eldritch beings, it all felt surreal. This was not what Nyarlathotep usually put him through: normally, the two of them were alone, and the few times others were involved, it was only the other three Outer Gods or a few visiting dignitaries. A crowd as big as this was unheard of, and it instilled a fear in Carter not just of embarrassment but also of their reaction if they were somehow dissatisfied with whatever was going to happen. He shivered both in fear and at the cold wind blowing across him.

 

“It’s alright, Randolph Carter. Be good today and I just might reward you afterwards.” Nyarlathotep soothed him, his voice a smooth whisper. He then turned to address the audience, his voice suddenly growing louder and full of bravado. “Welcome, everyone, and thank you all for taking the time to come here. I know you all have been waiting to meet my pet for quite a long time.

 

“As you know,” he continued, idly running a hand up and down Carter’s side, “I did ask everyone just what sort of display they wanted me to put on, and I’m sure it comes as no surprise that the overwhelming majority wanted to see him in pain.”

 

The crowd cheered, and Carter gasped. _Just what did Nyarlathotep have in store for him?_ With a wave of his hand, Nyarlathotep produced three objects seemingly out of thin air. The first one, a small box of what looked like needles, was recognizable enough, but the others—a stool with a metal pyramid on top and a circular hinged metal piece with one jagged, concave spot—were completely foreign to him.

 

“It might amuse you to know that everything I will be using on this lovely little human was invented by his own kind,” he said, moving to place the stool directly underneath Carter. “As fun as it is to use our own methods on him, I figured you all might like to see something a little different. And maybe you’ll find opportunities to use them yourselves.” Randolph shuddered at that. _Was keeping humans as pets a more widespread practice than he thought?_ He scanned the crowd looking for any humans in the audience, but found none. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Carter tried to double-check, but found himself needing to look away—trying to process that much bizarre biology at once made him feel like needles were being shoved through his brain.

 

Not two seconds after he tore his eyes away, he felt a significantly more real needle piercing his flesh; not in his head, but much lower. The sudden pain shooting through the base of his cock made him cry out, and he was only slightly relieved to see that the needle was barely beneath his skin.

 

“As you can see, he is rather easily caught off guard,” Nyarlathotep said, “But as adorable as that is, I think what I have planned for today will quite surely prevent him from getting distracted again.” Carter could feel something wet and slippery rubbing up against his ass, and it took a moment for him to realize that Nyarlathotep was lubing him up. He gulped, looking down at the stool and slowly realizing what it was for. _There was no way this would end well._ He knew nothing good would come of it, but something about the device provoked him to beg.

 

“M-master, please… please don’t use that…” Saying the honorific made Carter sick to his stomach, but if he wanted to get out of this with his hole intact, he had to stay on Nyarlathotep’s good side.

 

“That’s cute, pet, but no.” Randolph’s one sliver of hope was dashed as those condescending words dripped into his ears. “Do keep begging, though; I’m sure they’ll all love it.” Nyarlathotep gave another hand gesture and the rope holding Carter in the air began ever-so-slowly lowering him closer and closer to the stool. Carter clamped his mouth shut, desperate not to give in to Nyarlathotep’s desire to hear him beg, but as Nyarlathotep pushed a needle through his left nipple, he couldn’t help but emit a rather undignified squeal of pain.

 

“Now, Carter here can be _very_ vocal at times, as you’ve probably noticed,” Nyarlathotep said to the audience, “But there are times when I want him quiet. I figured today was as good a day as any to try out a new method.” As Nyarlathotep moved to pick up the circular metal piece, Carter winced as he felt the pyramid’s cold metal tip touch his skin and heard a ripple of excitement travel through the crowd. It was barely between his ass cheeks, but it sent his heart rate through the roof. Soon after, Nyarlathotep brought the metal piece up to his face, and a pang of fear shot through him as he realized that the jagged part would be what was going in his mouth. Resignedly, he allowed Nyarlathotep to put it in.

 

The gag wasn’t painful right away; as long as Carter kept his tongue pressed to the bottom of his mouth, he was fine. But when just a light experimental scrape of his tongue against the metal left him tasting blood, he knew that it would be unwise to even whisper. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself as the pyramid slowly began to breach him.

 

“Now, I know a lot of you also asked to see me get him off,” Nyarlathotep continued, calmly pushing a third needle through Carter’s other nipple, “but he is still on punishment since he was on the furniture without permission last week. It really was quite a disgusting sight; I caught him in my bed right after he had come without permission—and all over the sheets, no less.” Carter shuddered in both pain and embarrassment, and it took everything within his power not to move his tongue. He thought back to that day, to how rebellious he had felt defying Nyarlathotep’s demands. Thankfully, Nyarlathotep at least wasn’t edging him regularly as part of the punishment; he had done that once and it had left Carter a desperate, needy mess that Nyarlathotep was more than happy to berate. He still brought it up at times, when Carter was particularly desperate to cum or when he was misbehaving more than usual.

 

“I hate to deny you your request, though, so what I can do is bring him as close as he can get.” With that, Nyarlathotep ran his hand down Carter’s half-hard cock and his resolve broke. What began as a gasp morphed into a scream as Carter felt the sharp metal of the gag pierce his tongue. Along with the pain came a sense of dread as he felt the pyramid beginning to stretch him to an uncomfortable degree. It was at least somewhat pleasurable for now, but the anticipation of the pain to come easily cancelled it out. Carter wondered if Nyarlathotep would give him any time to recover when all of this was done. He hoped so but suspected not.

 

Another wave of pain was sent through Carter’s tongue as two more needles were pushed through the skin of his cock. He wanted desperately to keep himself from screaming, but it was impossible—and the worst part was that the crowd seemed to be going crazy for it.

 

Carter could feel something dripping down his chin now, and he wasn’t sure if it was drool or blood or both. He could also feel Nyarlathotep’s other hand roving up and down his back while the other continued to stroke his cock, sending little waves of pleasure through him that were enough to make him gasp and moan but not nearly enough to distract from the pain.

 

“I’m going to edge you now, pet,” the Outer God murmured in his ear. “Remember, if you let yourself cum, you _will_ regret it.” His voice stayed saccharinely sweet even as he made that vague, ominous threat. He wasn’t even done speaking before he began stroking Carter faster, harder, more tightly. By now Carter could see blood dripping from his mouth onto the stage below him, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the evidence of Nyarlathotep’s deeds. Then a sudden, burning pain shot through him and he could tell that he had sank down onto the pyramid enough where it was starting to tear. Any pleasure Nyarlathotep was giving him was drowned out now, although he could feel his cock twitching and pulsing and sending little stings of pain through where the needles were.

 

As the pain continued, Carter’s breathing grew more ragged, his heartbeat more rapid, his body more slick with blood and spit and sweat. His vision grew spotty, and part of him wished he could just pass out right there. He could hear Nyarlathotep saying something to the audience, but he couldn’t make out what; it was as if he was putting a shell to his ear and Nyarlathotep’s voice was the ocean he was trying to hear.

 

Then, just as he felt like he was about to go unconscious, he could feel a pair of strong arms lifting him up, setting him down on the stage, and removing the gag. He collapsed the moment they let go, and it took a while for his mind to catch up with his body and realize that Nyarlathotep was finally finished with him. All the sensations he felt were muddled together now into one big stinging ache that wracked his entire body, and the only thing that seemed to distract from it was Nyarlathotep’s touch. He could hear the slowly fading roar of the crowd as he was picked up and carried offstage, and Nyarlathotep’s voice slowly became more and more intelligible as Carter allowed himself to relax into the Outer God’s arms.

 

“You did so well, pet,” Nyarlathotep said, bringing a third hand up to ruffle Carter’s hair. “I will certainly reward you when we get back to Kadath… I believe a nice, long bath and a good fucking are in order. Perhaps I can bring some sweets for you too, hm?” Carter knew that he was in no condition for Nyarlathotep to use his mouth _or_ his ass, but he was too weak to protest—and even if he wasn’t, speaking up would likely warrant another punishment. So he stayed quiet, sank further into Nyarlathotep’s arms, and allowed himself to be carried back to Kadath.


End file.
